


A Day Away

by jungcockstae



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ALOT OF PINING, Abusive Family, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate tagging, I know, I suck at tagging, JaeMin, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, Please read, Polyamory, Running Away, Tags are gonna be added as i go, Yikes, and a mess, and i havent written in so long, and i make no promises, based off a cute fanfic i read, but im a sinner, but they'll be kissing, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, for now, haechan - Freeform, i actually havent written anything out yet soooo, i dont want to make the dreamies sin, i got inspired okay, i hope i go to hell for this, i need more markhyuck and chensung in my life, i'll add tags and characters as i go, i'll post up a relationship mindmap sometime, i'll try and keep the dreamies clean, idk if im gonna kill someone, idk man I suck at tagging, if i kill someone its gonna be an oc, im not killing koreans, im so sorry if you read through all my tags, imsosorry but renjun has an abusive family, its gonna be an oc if i kill someone, its not nct without jaeyong, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, lots of crack, mainly markhyuck, markhyuck, my grammar and punctuation is as bad as the tags, my tags disappeared fuCK, nct - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, renjun is with taeil, stop me, the freaky will get freaky, the older members will definitely be involved in dubious activities, this is a mess, this is complex, this is mainly based around dream but i'll expand it to everyone else too, this was a bad idea, with dubious objects, yay im done with tagging for now, yes im trying to write fluff and pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungcockstae/pseuds/jungcockstae
Summary: Everything is a day away.Mark moving back is a day away.Jeno coming out is a day away.Jisung and Chenle getting caught in a closet is a day away.Renjun running away with Taeil is a day away.Maybe that's too much for one day, but it's only a day away.AlternativelyEveryone plans to do what they've been afraid to do on the same day and it all ends in chaos because of course nothing will go its own way, and everything will interfere with each other.





	1. Donghyuck's Day

Donghyuck looked outside onto the dark street. It was all so dark and dull and dreary. Maybe he was having a dark mood swing. It was probably all the sugar he downed with Renjun wearing off. Come to think of it, Donghyuck hadn't done anything reckless since Mark left.  
He sighed again, pulling Mark's sweater closer. It seemed like the boy had only left yesterday yet had been gone for 4 months. It would seem as if he was following his brother's boyfriend's footsteps.  
He thought back to the day Mark left. Donghyuck was rough and distant, his jokes empty and harmless as tears filled his eyes. As much as he joked about Mark being a pest, there was no one who could take the permanent place Mark had made in his heart.  
He thought some more, the clock struck 3 and the house door banging shut.  
"I guess Ten is home," He thought to himself.  
Another bang against a door and a loud obscene moan rang throughout the hallways. Donghyuck winced.  
"And Johnny's home as well. Delightful."

***

Eating 5 kilos of sugar with Renjun was most definitely one of the milder things Donghyuck had done through the time Mark was away.  
As he sat down for breakfast, Renjun walked in the door like he owned the place, Jaemin and Chenle right behind him.  
Empty seats reserved for dumbasses were soon filled and too much of the cereal was on the ground than in the bowls.  
"Hey, guys.."  
Renjun looked up, cheeks bulging from the few spoonfuls he stuffed in.  
"I think that was the wildest thing I've done so far."  
The few spoonfuls of cereal flew into Jaemin's bowl, who, out of reflex, flicked the bowl, which tipped onto Donghyuck, making Chenle choke on his small spoons of milk out of laughter.  
The door to the dining room opened to a very confused Johnny, as everyone became deadly silent, excluding Chenle, who seemed like he was coughing out his entire gut onto the table.  
Johnny shook his head and closed the door to go back to bed.  
The second the door closed, Donghyuck flicked his spoon at Renjun.  
"You're such a little bitch."

***

They went to the park after that, only to get the cheap milk ice creams being sold by the street stalls.

"Hyuck Lee. Eating 5 kilograms of sugar on a Thursday night is not the worst you have done so far."

Hyuck's expression soured at the nickname. The only person that could get away with using that nickname was Mark. And he was approximately- Too many miles away.

"Fine then Lenjoon," Donghyuck said, dragging out the syllables, "Name one thing that's worse."  
Before Renjun could even answer everyone else piped up.  
"You helped Mark shove jellybeans inside his cat."  
"You got Doyoung to burn a pentagram into our basement."  
"Didn't you also give Mark's foot a blowjob?"  
"I remember streaking Chenle's grandma's entire farm, on a cow."  
"You've walked in on Mark's brother fucking himself."  
"You shot Jeno in the foot with an earring."  
"You changed Mark's entire wardrobe to an emo palette."

Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark.

Donghyuck flung everyone's ice-creams at them.  
"Why don't you add falling in love with Mark to that too?" He spat out bitterly, muttering it to himself. Obviously not quiet enough.

"Donghyuck."

Hyuck looked up at the sound. He hadn't heard that tone for a while. Let alone the voice itself.

Mark looked back at him with wide eyes, backpack hanging off one shoulder. 

***

"So you're gay," Renjun stated bluntly.

Donghyuck sighed.  
"Pan."

"You're a pan?" Chenle asked, looking up from his thumb war with Jisung.

"No dumbass, I'm pansexual. It breathes, it good."

Mark sat quietly, watching this exchange. Not much had changed. Except Hyuck looked prettier.  
And hotter. No doubt.

Donghyuck glanced at Mark, but he was sitting as if there was a broom up his ass.

"Is there a broom up Mark's ass?," Renjun questioned.

"What!?"

"Has anything been up his ass though?"

"Hasn't Hyuck been up his ass? Or does Mark top?"

"I think Mark tops."

Donghyuck and Mark sat quietly, glancing at each other while blushing.

Taeyong walked in quietly.  
"You two kids should not be even thinking about that shit."

Both of the kids started coughing, simultaneously moving away, only to be pushed onto each other as Taeyong closed the door to his living room. 

Mark looked up and Donghyuck, his hands tight and clammy against Donghyuck's hips, dangerously close to his ass. His eyes were blown wide with the feeling of being straddled by Hyuck.

Mark didn't think Hyuck was breathing, not with one of his hands on Mark's face, the other on the junction of his neck and jaw.  
Chenle bumped into them, getting up to sit next to Jisung. Donghyuck's loose shirt rode up, Mark's warm palms burning into his skin like the sparks to a flame.  
Their faces were close. Too close.  
Way too close.

Mark could feel Donghyuck breathing harshly onto his lips, his nose softly sidling alongside Hyuck's.  
Donghyuck was trying to focus in on Mark's eyes, only to realise that Mark was staring at something else with much intensity.

Mark couldn't look away from Donghyuck's puffy pink lips, hanging open, almost invitingly.  
The last breath left Donghyuck, watching Mark's eyes fill with want for his lips. For him.

He tentatively licked his lips, blood rushing down as he realised that Mark followed the movement.  
It was almost like the room was empty. It was empty. Anyone would be a fool to not give the two some alone time. 

Hyuck tilted his head down, lips brushing against Mark's ever so softly. Not quite kissing. Nothing would be the same after this. 

But I've already gone this far... 

Before Hyuck could think anymore, Mark closed the remaining space, feeling Hyuck melt into him.


	2. Renjun's Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun's planning and doubts :/  
> hE waLkS awAy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating, i apologise.  
> I'll try harder.
> 
> Also, the shameless smut comes with Taeyong and Jaehyun's joint chapter. I'm working on it slowly. I'm almossssst done.

Renjun checked his bag again. All of his cash stashed in a small tin box, a few pairs of clothes and his laptop. He tapped around for his phone and earbuds, both hidden in his pocket.   
Tears filled his eyes as he ran over his room, taking a small memory of everything that's ever happened in there. The stars that he drew with Mark as a child stood out bright blue against the fading yellows and reds he painted with Donghyuck. The small monopoly set that Jisung and he played with every weekend was shoved under his desk. Renjun walked over and picked up the dog, Jisung's favourite piece, and put it in his bag. His chest hurt as the alarm in his phone vibrated in silence. No one would notice if he left right now.   
There's no one who'd be awake right now.   
3 : 32 am.

Renjun frantically hunted for the small bracelet that Chenle gave him as a good luck charm. He couldn't leave without it. It wouldn't be the same without a piece of Chenle with him. A slight pain alleviated from his heart as he wrapped the bracelet into a ring, slipping it onto his middle finger. 

The pain came right back as he remembered the small kisses and hugs he shared with Jeno and Jaemin on his bed. They were better off without him anyways, they looked happier now. Tears fell and he caught them before they hit the floor.   
Jeno had taken Jaemin and Renjun into the fair one date. They tried every ride and almost lost their voices in the process. Right at the exit was a photo booth, which they could not leave behind.   
Renjun smiled at the set of photos they had taken, slightly drunk and sick from the rides. Jeno had his arms around Jaemin smiling at Renjun, and Jaemin was kissing Renjun. The day couldn't have been better unless it never ended. The next picture was of Renjun drawn over as a priest and Jeno and Jaemin pretending to be at their marriage. He liked that one. Jaemin had attacked Jeno with small kisses, holding Renjun's hand tightly. The last one made him cry harder. He was in the middle and Jeno and Jaemin had taken each cheek, their soft lips on them. Yet their hands made bunny ears behind Renjun's head as they smiled into him. 

He missed them so much. But Taeil made it better.

He hadn't exactly moved on from the two boys, and he didn't try and lie to Taeil but the man made life so much better for him.   
Taeil's hand worked wonders and even though Renjun wasn't ready to admit it, he was falling in love with him.   
Although Taeil told him not to. This was supposed to be a no-strings relationship but his heart had a whole different idea.   
And his heart was telling him to run away with Taeil, move away with him to wherever the older was going.

Renjun closed the door to his room, leaving a bunch of envelopes for each of his close friends and a collective one for the ones he'd never see again. Hopefully. If everything went to plan and everyone was asleep, this would work out.

He slid down the banister one last time, knowing it was quieter than actually walking down the stairs. 

The living room held bitter memories of screaming at his mother and the kitchen was worse. His father's harsh words rang in his ear.

Well, Dad, your mistake is leaving.

The back door was easier, as he could jump the fence and leave. Just in case someone saw. No one would know it's Renjun leaving.

He took one last look at the house he had grown up in, smiling at the window of the basement. The window was covered in profanities and insults that the group had made up.

Mistakes are my love - Taeil

I fuck your boy - Donghuck

Kiss me and die - Jeno

We're gayer than you could ever be - Jaemin

No go away - Mark

The rest were hidden by the shrubs of roses and petunias.  
He took a shuddering breath and turned around, taking long strides away from his past.   
3 : 48 am  
Away from his past.  
3 : 52 am  
Straight to Taeyong's house.  
4 : 23 am  
Into Taeil's car.  
5 : 00 am


	3. Jisung's Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung walks in on Chenle and walks right back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write while listening to one set of songs and i was listening to MYTEEN's SHE BAD and Far East Movement's BAMBOO. The songs usually influence the chapter flow. ^^  
> Heads up me and my friend had a mental breakdown.  
> Anything in italics was typed by a garce. - my also mentally unstable friend.  
> AND AND IMPORTANT I REFUSE TO LET JISUNG BE 16 IN THIS, HE CAN BE 19 or something. just. no age for now aye?  
> I almost feel bad for writing this. AlmoSt.  
> wait no i don't want Le to be 20... hMMmMmM   
> Sung is 17 and Le is 18 and THEY ARE NOT FUCKING OR PARTAKING IN mostly SEXUAL ACTIVITIES why did typing that out stress me so much oof.
> 
>  
> 
> i shouldnt have written this.

Jisung walked out of his room with his deck of My Little Pony cards. It was another day he was going to waste with Chenle playing go fish.  
He almost wished they'd do something more fun but Lele's snickering got him through the torture of missing a Pinky Pie card to a Twilight Sparkle.

After half the day went by, Chenle got bored of looking at ponies and decided he and Jisung should go to the courts around the corner. Much to Jisung's chagrin, his "brother" Lucas called him home. Of course, Jisung couldn't leave Chenle to go alone to a basketball, who would protect him? 

"Sung-ahhhhh, don't goooo. Pleaseeeeee?"

Chenle clung onto Jisung as the younger tried to walk out the door.

"I live one street away Le. One street." Jisung sighed.

Adamant to keep his entertainment Chenle replied, "Yeah but you won't be here," he pouted at Jisung, making a pancake of Jisung's heart, flipping it with horrible precision, "I want you here with me."

 Jisung's posture slumped dramatically. The one person he can't say no to was begging him to stay. The one person he never wants to leave was asking him to stay with him. Dramatic was an understatement for the torment Jisung was going through.

Chenle peered up at him from his koala grip on the younger's arm, blinking adorably. Jisung peeked at him and groaned. Rather loudly. So loud that Chenle got a fright and tightened his grip on Jisung, effectively cutting off circulation.

"Okay, okay. How about I do whatever Xuxi wants me to do and I race back here? An hour at the longest?"

The shorter sulked quietly, nodding and preparing to retreat when Jisung gave in to himself and crushed Chenle in a hug. His head buried in Chenle's hair and Chenle's face buried in his neck.

"You won't even know I'm gone, Le. Just pretend I've fallen asleep in the corner again."

With an exaggerated sigh, Chenle pulled back and faked a tearful goodbye.

"Love you, Sung, ~"

A quickening of heartbeats.

"Love you Chenle."

 

Approximately 40 minutes later, Jisung packed his backpack and started going back to Chenle's house for the night. Turns out, all Lucas had wanted was to clean the house. But of course, Lucas being Lucas broke the only vase in the house that mattered. The one from Jisung's grandma.

There had been about 20 minutes of Jisung screeching at Lucas as he sulked in the corner helping the younger collect the broken shards of porcelain.

"Go buy some milk and glue. We'll put it back together on Monday after school." Jisung sighed. For someone who was always the maknae, he seemed to have a lot more common sense than the rest of his friends.

Lucas nodded and patted his wallet a sorry before going off on his prized motorbike.

The backpack only had a change of underwear and Jisung's games in it, as Chenle always had his clothes. He could almost hear Chenle whining "But they fit me better so why can't I keep them? I look good in your clothes!"

Maknae on top had no doubt that he would again have to sleep half naked because of Chenle who wanted his clothes and who is Jisung to tell him no? Seeing Chenle cuddle up to him in an oversized sweater always was a perk.

Opening the door as if it were his own house, he stepped in, waving once to the people in the living room. The same thoughts ran through his mind as they always did; sliding down the banisters was always more fun than climbing the stairs.

For a moment he let himself enjoy the sounds of Chenle giggling to himself and singing along to whatever he was listening to. A small smile made it's way to Jisung's face as he shook his head at himself. This wasn't something he should be feeling about his best friend. His best guy friend. His best gay friend.

Chenle had only come out 2 months ago, sobbing ridiculously into Jisung.

With that thought, Jisung pushed open the door without knocking.

"Hey Chenle, I'm staying the nigh-"

As cliche as it was, Jisung felt the world stop and his breath hitch.

By the mirrors, Chenle stood wearing the most scandalous yet innocent outfit Jisung had ever seen. In retrospect, Jisung hadn't seen many scandalous outfits, but of course, with Chenle, everything was intensified.

Chenle looked towards Jisung and his eyes widened. He didn't say it but Jisung could hear his "Oh shit."

When Jisung had opened the door, Chenle had been in the middle of shimmying on a skirt. Key points: in the middle of.

He stood there in a ripped crop sweater, pale pink, trying in vain to pull it below his butt, skirt laying pooled around his feet. Fishnets that went flush against his every curve till just up past his belly button. Underneath the sweater, he wore the weirdest thing Jisung had ever seen, leather straps leading to a choker that rested prettily against Chenle's neck. Black combat boots, laced up sweetly but what caught Jisung's attention was the innocent, cute kitty ears.

      

Jisung took in Chenle's blush and shy stare and turned right the fuck back out the door.

He took shuddering breaths to calm himself because _damn_ , Chenle looked hot. Like, hot enough for Jisung to fuck up and kiss him.

Not even 10 seconds later, Chenle opened the door and tugged him back inside with excessive force. The skirt lay in the corner, clearly forgotten by Chenle in his rush to get Jisung back in the room. Jisung would've been fine with Chenle dragging him in if it wasn't for the fact that he had lost balance and the only purchase he found was Chenle's waist and back. Technically his ass but, those words aren't allowed in this good young household. _sweet holy infant, so pure and mild. why must've you forsaken us. this world has no need for such treachery. the purest sweetest bean of all beans._

 Jisung looked at Chenle with wide ~~yeesasisjdweru~~ _they always ask yeehaw, but never how yee -yeehawn't'ed_ eyes. He didn't want to move his hand in all honesty. 

_I was always taught to be honest, right?_

So Jisung doesn't move his hand off Chenle's fishnet covered ass, pulls him closer instead. A small squeak left Chenle as his hands found their way to Jisung's chest.

The maknae was always told he was bad at controlling his impulses. Just as Chenle was about to explain himself, he leaned down and rested his forehead against Chenle's, giving the smaller no way out.

A shiver ran through Chenle as he felt Jisung's breath on his lips, as he felt his eyes turn the same dark shade that was flashing through Jisung's eyes.

"You.. look _really fucking_ hot."

A bright flush splashed across Chenle's cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears- his real ears, not the cat ones. If Chenle were to say anything, he felt like he'd speak in moans. Jisung's hands on him felt hotter than he could ever look. As if Jisung could hear him, he brought his hand (not the one on Chenle's ass, only the heavens know how long he'd be allowed to keep that there) higher up Chenle's sweater to tug at the straps lightly.

That sent Chenle off, eyes shutting in shame as he chased for Jisung's breath as he was lost. A soft moan came onto Jisung's ears and he knew there was no going back. Not when they were both already so gone for each other.

Jisung tugged at the straps again, blood rushing at the lewd way Chenle arced his body. He had only ever seen this in his dreams.

"You're so fucking hot Le. So. Fucking. Hot."

Chenle blinked his eyes open to watch Jisung stare at him, eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips. Chenle shyly tilted his head up, lips brushing ever so slightly. 

"Please?"

Chenle's breath came in harsh pants as Jisung stared at him with the fondest look he could have ever seen.

So Chenle leaned up first, pulling Jisung towards the bed, coming undone in the purest of forms possible.

All Jisung could hear from Chenle was his own name whispered softly, asking for one kiss.

And who was Jisung to tell Chenle no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made this nsfw but then it's chensung and they're softsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoftsoft.  
> sweet holy infant, so pure and mild. why must've you forsaken us. this world has no need for such treachery.  
> side not pt2 i dont approve of yeehaws.


	4. Lucas Falling Apart In The Most Unexpected Of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luwoo ^^  
> Lucas finds Jungwoo at the store and well, more than one kind of mess can be made with Lucas trying to buy milk and Jungwoo sends him home.
> 
> heads up Lucas gets a bit sad and his three (3) boyfriends make him happy.

Lucas sighed. It seemed like he only caused trouble wherever he went.  
Guess that was a bit harsh, but he felt like it was true.  
His feet felt like they were dragging tracks through the concrete path to the corner store, wallet in hand to buy extra milk and glue. The guilt in his heart felt overpowering, even though Jisung forgave him and said it was alright, but Lucas wasn’t dense enough to realise something once broken will never be the same.   
He remembers the smile on the younger’s face as he brought out the vase from his grandma’s car. Jisung’s smile was always heartwarming. He wiped that thing every day and got a job just to buy it a proper pedestal.   
Lucas had to go and break that out of everything else he could have broken.  
The bell jingled as he walked in and he tried to shrink into himself to avoid his long awkward limbs knocking over a shelf.   
And to avoid Jungwoo, his best friend. Technically his boyfriend but Lucas had three of them so he wasn’t sure what was going on.  
His efforts were soon wasted, as Jungwoo immediately recognised his boyfriend's sad eyes behind his mask.   
"Lucas! Hi baby!" Jungwoo seemed ecstatic that Lucas had come to visit him but the smile faltered as he looked closer at Lucas' red eyes.

"Oh baby, why were you crying?" Jungwoo cups the younger's face, his brows furrowing in worry. It's all that Lucas needs to break down in the soft junction of Jungwoo's neck.

"I'm such a mess. Why do you even put up with me?" Lucas wove his arms around Jungwoo, trying not to knock over the shelf of gum as he tried to hide in his boyfriend. Jungwoo held back a sigh. They've had this conversation before and he doesn't know why Lucas expects any answer asides from "Because I love you Xuxi. Because I've been in love with you since you tripped over my dog while trying to shake my hand. I don't put up with you Xuxi. I don't have to."  
Which leads to more wracked sobs and the untimely tumbling of the gum shelf. 

After cracking open a bottle of apple juice (it was really apple juice, even though Lucas preferred blackcurrant), Jungwoo sat next to Lucas on the countertop of the register. The store was empty and the boss was weak in the knees for Jungwoo's smile.   
"What happened today?"

Silence.

"I broke Jisung's vase."

"On purpose?"

"Of course not."

"Has he seen it?"

"Yup."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. Told me how important it was and some other things I can't remember."

"Is that all?"

"He told me to buy milk and glue to fix it later."

"He's already forgiven you hasn't he?"

Another long long stretch of silence sat between the two.

"Yeah..."

Jungwoo held Lucas's free hand and pressed a soft reassuring kiss to it.

"So how does this make you a mess?"

Lucas never answered it. He chose to turn and face Jungwoo, leaning in slowly. A soft kiss turned into something more, but Jungwoo knew Lucas. It took him a while to gather himself and pull away, the younger chasing his lips. He went and bought the milk and glue, handed it to Lucas with a peck on the cheek and shooed him home.

But of course, Lucas didn't go home. He went to his other boyfriend's house. When he knocked on the door, it was Hyuck's housemate, Taeil that opened the door. 

With a quick hi, Lucas was offered the information that Donghyuck was in his painting room.   
He almost slipped on the stairs but he made it up safely, opened the door to find Donghyuck's boyfriend, Mark, half-naked with Donghyuck biting hickeys into his chest. They both stared, deer caught in headlights. 

Lucas stepped in, leaving his bag outside.

"Can I join...?"

This was new. Hyuck glanced at Mark. Mark looked at Lucas. 

"You don't even have to ask," Mark replies for Donghyuck.

Lucas ends up not going home, preferring to waste the night presses soft kisses to the two boys in his arms and the boy holding him to sleep.

(Jungwoo wasn't dumb and knew Lucas wouldn't have gone straight home.)

This was new.

This was [thankfully] welcome.

This was now home.

Even if the fumes of paint felt like they were ripping through Lucas's lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLz leave comments and ideas you want to see, my story is pretty much freeform with v v little planning *///*  
> also look at this bitch updating ooft  
> Heads up im sitting next to my friend again. im sorry.
> 
> fun fact: the original title of 0 mile was dirty mind and I'm living for the fact that NCT127 literally sang about making sexual innuendos that only two people understand.  
> sweet holy kinder  
> softest youth (this is what she calls her dog and I'm more than mildly concerned)  
> YES LUCAS, HYUCK, MARK AND WOO ARE IN AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP WHICH I'LL EXPand on later after everyone's had their major shit moment of the day.
> 
> sweetest bean boy  
> boyest of the boys  
> the guy  
> baby bean boy  
> the softest guy of all  
> jonsen  
> At this point i am unaware of why i even open this site .  
> beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen


End file.
